Too Late
by Max7
Summary: One shot. Max finally tells Fang she loves him, but there's a little problem. He's got a girlfriend


"Max

"Max!" someone called from upstairs.

We saved the world…finally. We had settled down, and even bought a house using my Maximum Ride card. Now, I have an even bigger problem…Fang.

I mean, we're sixteen, in love, and have nothing stopping us…except me. Well, I'm in love with him. He wants us to be more than friends, but he hasn't said anything about it yet since a few days before our mission was complete.

Someone silently walked in…Fang. Who else could walk in so silently that you barely even notice?

"Hey," I said quietly. He looked at me, and then sat down.  
"Max…"

"I know, I know," I said reluctantly. "We have to talk. Fang, okay, listen. Now that we have saved the world, maybe we could try it. You know, maybe we could be more than friends. Fang, I…I love you." He stared at me, and I leaned over and kissed him quickly. "I love you Fang." He looked down.

"I came to tell you Angel was calling you. Max, I'm sorry…I have a girlfriend now." My heart froze…oh no. I had just…why didn't he stop me? He just…ugh! This is…oh no. This is what I was afraid of. Our friendship has gone down the toilet, and… "Max, I'm sorry. Are you mad?" Tears came to my eyes, but I didn't look up at him.  
"No," I said honestly. He sighed.  
"Max, listen, I just, you always pushed me away, so I thought you didn't like me," he said softly. He stood up. "I'm sorry." I stood up, not looking at him. A tear rolled down my cheek, and I was hoping he didn't see it. I turned away from him and walked upstairs to Angel.

When I got there, she sighed.

"I'm sorry Max," she whispered. I burst into tears, right in front of her! Pull yourself together Maximum…

"It's okay Max," Nudge said from the corner. She hugged me, and I shook my head.

"I'm so stupid," I muttered. They shook their heads.

"Max, he loves you," Angel informed me. "He always has. It was the hardest thing he's ever done…getting another girlfriend." I nodded.

"I'm happy for him," I lied. Nudge smiled.

"We're not stupid," she said as she wiped a tear that was rolling down my cheek away. "You aren't happy. You want him to dump her and come running to you."  
"Nudge, we don't always get what we want," I reminded her. She sighed.  
"But you could," she said sadly. "If you told him." I shook my head.

"I'm not going to tell him," I said shaking my head. "If he wants me, he'll come to me on his own will. If I hurt him too much in the past, I'll just deal with it." I walked out of her room and into mine. This hurt…worse than anything I had ever had before. This reminded me of what Mom had said two years ago…in DC.

"There's more types of pain than just physical." I knew then what she meant, but this was worse than any physical pain I had ever felt. Rejected. Humiliated. Crushed. Broken. Heart broken…

One Week Later

I tried, honestly, I tried so hard to forget about that and just keep things normal. It would have been easier, if it wasn't constantly popping into my head every time I was around him…

"Max," Fang said softly. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked nervously. I hoped he wasn't going to laugh at me about last week. Oh God I hope not.

"Did you mean that?" he asked hopefully. He was staring into my eyes. I had to take a few deep breaths, and swallow.

"Yes," I said nervously. He smiled and walked over to me. He tilted my chin up to where I was looking at him.  
"I love you Max. I always have. You are the most confusing, sexy, stubborn, amazing girl in the world. I will never completely understand you, but—" he kissed me. "Trying will be part of the fun." I started getting dizzy.

"I'm confusing?" I asked dizzily.

"Yes," he said firmly.

"What about you?" I asked anxiously. "You have a girlfriend, and then now you're—"

"Single, and madly in love with you," he finished before kissing me again. I closed my eyes and just gave in.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked with a grin coming across my lips. He looked at me.

"About what?"

"Being single," I whispered before kissing him again. He smiled.

"Not exactly." I kissed him again, but this time it was different. It was more…passionate. He slowly pulled back.

He kissed my neck, and slowly moved up. When he got to my chin, I felt his tongue slightly come out. He got to my lips, and he looked at me. I kissed him, and he put his hands on my back. He rubbed beside my wings, and I felt his tongue rub against my lips. I slightly opened my mouth, and he slipped his tongue in. He was brushing his tongue up against mine, and I let out a moan involuntarily. He tilted his head, and I pushed him against the wall. We broke apart for a second, and Fang just smiled then pulled my head back in.

When we broke apart the second time, he looked at me with a small smile on his lips.

"I would say no to the single thing," he said breathlessly. I smiled.

"Me too," I whispered before kissing him again.


End file.
